


Eating ice cream

by Sirianna123



Series: 30 day OTP Challange [13]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>13th part of my OTP challange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating ice cream

When Bill woke up Dipper was gone. He wasn't feeling anything weird so kid must've still be in the Shack. Stretching demon decided he's hungry. Clock told him he only slept for an hour.

In kitchen he found Pine Tree. He was eating ice cream looking at forest covered in thick blanket of rain. "What are you eating, Pine Tree?" Bill asked. He never saw ice cream before, and now he wasn't as all knowing as he was before binding.

"Ice cream." Dipper mumbled. He was still mad at both Bill and Mabel.

For while Bill stood there silently. And then apologised. "I'm sorry, Pine Tree. I should know it was important..." At that moment Bill decided he was terrible at apologising, even knowing Dippers emotions wasn't helping. He just stood there muttering as Dipper watched him slowly eating ice cream.

"It's in the freezer." human said shocking Bill. "Ice cream. It's good for this kind of situations. Mom told me this once" he explained seeing shock on demons face. Bill smiled widely at this and took out whole bucket of vanilla ice cream.

Bill discovered that he liked ice cream, and after proper apology and few brain freezes Dipper forgave him, and even smiled.


End file.
